Toujours la même promesse
by Elbigote
Summary: Sam avait toujours été quelqu'un de serviable et de gentil. Il s'était accommodé aux promesses anodines de sont frère que celui ci ne tenait que rarement. Cependant, ce soir avait été la promesse de trop et Sam en avait assez de souffrir pour les beaux yeux de son frère (littéralement). Attention: Wincest


Les Winchester rentrèrent dans leur chambre de motel après la chasse d'une goule qu'ils avaient réussi avec succès. Goule qui s'était révélée en réalité être deux.

Cette découverte tardive valut une morsure à l'épaule de Sam qui aurait put être plus grave si Dean n'avait pas eu le bon réflexe d'envoyer sa machette à travers la boite crânienne de la seconde goule. Cette chasse avait été éprouvante pour les deux frères.

Sam avait été isolé dans un hangars par l'une des goules et lorsque Dean arriva, l'autre goule tenta de l'attaquer par derrière. Baissant sa garde, Sam le prévint ce qui laissa une ouverture pour l'être infâme qui s'en donna à cœur joie.

Lorsque Dean avait vu les crocs se planter dans l'épaule de son frère, une rage était monté en lui ce qui lui avait permis de tuer rapidement les deux goules. Demi-tour, coup de machette dans la tête de la goule derrière lui puis, lancé de machette dans la tête de l'être qui avait osé blessé son frère.

Après ce moment d'adrénaline, ils se débarrassèrent des corps et rentrèrent rapidement au motel pour éviter que Sam perde trop de sang. La blessure était superficiel mais Dean ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la voir s'infecter.

Tandis que Sam se recousait l'épaule, Dean partit se débarbouiller du sang qui avait giclé sur sa figure dans la salle de bain miteuse de leur chambre.

Ceci étant fait, il posa ces deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo en contemplant son reflet. Il détestait ces moments, ceux où Sam était en danger, qui lui faisaient perdre son sang froid. Son frère avait été blessé en voulant le protéger. Merde ! C'était lui le grand frère, c'était à lui de protéger Sam et non l'inverse. C'était son devoir. Voir la grimace de douleur peinte sur le visage de son frère lui avait rappelé qu'ils étaient en danger permanent. Que Sam pouvait disparaître à tout moment, le laissant seul.

Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Cela faisait longtemps que ces sentiments fraternels s'étaient transformés en autre chose. En quelque chose de plus fort, de plus interdit. Il ne savait plus vraiment depuis quand, probablement depuis toujours. Il savait que ce genres de sentiments étaient mal, surtout entre frère. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais mis de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il gardait cela profondément enfouit en lui. Cela rendait les choses moins réels. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ruiner sa relation avec Sam. Surtout qu'en ce moment, elle se dégradait de plus en plus. Si Sam découvrait ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, il serait sûrement horrifié et repartirait faire ces études en disant que ce n'est pas grave, mais avec tout de même un sentiment de dégoût dans les yeux. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait réussi à ne rien laisser transparaître, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il essayait d'oublier dans les bras de toutes ces filles d'un soir qu'ils rencontraient dans les bars mais cela devenait inefficace. Nombreuses étaient les fois où il murmurait le nom de Sam quand il se perdait dans leurs bras, les vexant par la même occasion. Ces pensées, quoiqu'il faisait, se tournait toujours vers Sam. Sammy, son petit frère qu'il devait protéger, même si c'était de lui.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées parasites de son esprit. Il se devait d'être fort. Sam ne devait pas être au courant, il ne devait pas être souillé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il se passa un coup d'eau glacé sur le visage puis s'essuya avec une serviette rêche jaunie par le temps fournie par le motel.

Ceci étant fait, il sortit de la salle de bain et tomba sur un Sam, torse nu, finissant de se recoudre en poussant de petit gémissement de douleur.

Dean s'empourpra. Il se détourna vers son sac, mimant de fouiller à l'intérieur pour cacher cette faiblesse. Cela faisant longtemps que le corps de Sam lui faisait quelque chose. Le petit adolescent maigrichon était devenu un homme bien battit. Lorsqu'il l'avait revu à Stanford, le jour où il était venu le chercher pour une chasse, il avait été surpris. Agréablement surpris. Après quatre années à se languir de lui, ils étaient maintenant face à face. Il était plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Beaucoup plus beau. Sa contemplation avait été interrompue par l'arrivée d'une blonde, Jessica, sa copine. A sa vue, ses sentiments avaient été partagée, d'abord il avait été surpris, puis heureux que Sam ait trouvé l'amour. Cependant, un sentiment désagréable, impur s'était infiltré dans ces entrailles.

La jalousie. Il était jaloux de cette fille qui passait désormais ces journées avec son frère, qui le rendait heureux. C'était lui qui avait toujours su comment rendre Sam heureux, comment le consoler, le rassurer. C'était son rôle de grand frère. Et maintenant, cette fille avait prit sa place.

Cette jalousie avait pris de grande proportion, lui faisant presque peur. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais le jour de la mort de Jessica, il avait sentit un soulagement. Savoir que son frère repartait avec lui, comme avant, l'avait rendu heureux. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se trouvait horrible d'avoir pensé de cette manière. Son frère avait souffert de cette perte et lui en avait été heureux. Il s'était souvent flagellé mentalement à cause de cela.

Perdu dans ces pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Sam qui réclamait son attention.

« -Dean ? Dean !

-Quoi ? maugréa Dean en se retournant.

-Tu peux me passer mon t-shirt ? demanda Sam en tendant la main.

-Va le chercher toi même. T'es grand.

-Mais je suis blessé...» répondit Sam avec une petite moue enfantine sur le visage.

Dean soupira bruyamment. Il savait parfaitement qu'une morsure n'empêchait pas de marcher, surtout un chasseur comme Sam. Celui-ci devait seulement avoir la flemme et voulait un peu d'attention. Il attrapa un t-shirt (qui s'avéra être bleu) au hasard dans le sac de son frère et lui balança au visage. Après un petit remerciement, Sam l'enfila.

Ceci étant fait, un silence inconfortable prit place dans la chambre de motel. Sam rangeait la trousse de soin et Dean... Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Il détestait ces moments silencieux. Ils étaient gênant et, bien souvent, Sam en profitait pour parler sentiment, pour savoir comment il allait. Dean avait horreur de cela. Il avait bien conscience qu'il pouvait se trahir à tout instant lors de ces discussions.

Mais Dieu sait combien il aurait aimé avouer à son frère qu'il était fatigué de tout cela, de cette vie et de ces faux semblants. Sam lui aurait fait un câlin par compassion et ils auraient innocemment passés la nuit enlacés, comme lorsqu'ils étaient gamins après un cauchemar.

Les rares fois où ils avaient dormis ensembles depuis que Sam avait reprit la chasse (il n'y avait pas toujours de chambre avec deux lit séparés libre...), Dean s'était surpris à enfouir le nez dans les cheveux châtains de son frère ou dans son cou. Après ces incidents, il avait prit l'habitude de laisser une grande zone de sécurité entre eux. « Ne pas se trahir » étaient son mot d'ordre.

Et ce soir, il voulait fuir ce silence oppressant.

« -Je pense que je vais aller dans le bar à côté de la supérette. Il a l'air sympas. Il doit bien y avoir deux trois belles filles prêtent à céder à mon charme » annonça Dean avec un sourire crispé que son frère ne sembla pas remarquer.

Une lueur qu'il ne sut définir passa brièvement dans les yeux de Sam. Il fit fi de cette observation, prit sa veste et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Une bouffée de culpabilité le prit à la gorge. Il laissait Sam seul, dans cette chambre miteuse pour aller boire et rencontrer des filles. Il se retourna vers Sam :

« -Tu veux peut être venir ? Ça pourrait être sympas. On n'a pas bus un verre ensemble depuis un moment, demanda Dean.

-Non. Je pense que je vais rester ici et chercher une autre affaire » répondit Sam.

Dean ne sut s'il était soulagé ou triste de cette réponse. Passer une soirée avec Sam à boire pouvait être une vrai torture comme une bénédiction. De toute manière, il tenait bien l'alcool et pouvait museler ces sentiments en draguant la serveuse ou des clientes. Il était sur de ne pas risquer de se compromettre si Sam venait. Maintenant, il fallait convaincre le principal concerné.

« -Allez, Sammy ! Ça te ferait du bien de te détendre un peu ! Et puis, ma compagnie est bien plus agréable que celle de cet engin non ? Plaisanta-t-il en désignant l'ordinateur.

-Je suis fatigué. Cette affaire nous a donné du fil a retordre et je pense pas qu'aller dans un bar soit une bonne idée pour ma morsure. Elle est encore douloureuse.

-Justement ! On peut trinquer à la résolution de cette affaire. Promis, on ne restera pas longtemps pas plus d'une heure ! Et pour ta blessure, il faudra juste faire attention à ne pas heurter les alcooliques du coin.»

Dean pouvait voir Sam peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Il pouvait presque voir les pièces mécaniques de son cerveau tourner. Puis, finalement, Sam se leva en soupirant un «une heure, pas plus » ce qui dessina un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de Dean. Les deux frères prirent leur veste et quittèrent cette chambre à l'ambiance morose.

Ils arrivèrent à un bar éclairé de néons rouges. Dean entra avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage tandis que Sam avait les mains profondément enfouies dans ces poches.

Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin, Sam préférait rester dans les endroits où ils pouvaient être tranquilles.

Dean se commanda un whisky, le regard voyageant sur les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce. Sam commanda une bière, s'il n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose, c'était de finir ivre, avec la gueule de bois qui s'accompagnerait le lendemain.

Son regard balaya la salle. Ils n'aimaient pas venir dans ce genre d'endroits avec son frère. C'était toujours la même histoire: il s'installait à une table, buvait quelques verres, Dean repérait une belle fille, lui disait qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes et, au final, le laissait seul comme un con. Pour la nuit. Il avait souvent dû rentrer à pied, ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui. Une fois, Dean était parti avec l'impala et il avait dû faire du stop sous la pluie...

En réalité, même s'il refuserait de l'avouer, il crevait de jalousie de savoir qu'une fille partageait sa nuit avec Dean. Oui. Il était jaloux. Jaloux que Dean l'abandonne et l'oubli le temps d'une nuit alors qu'il promettait à chaque fois qu'il passerait la soirée ensembles. Il chérissait les moments autre que la chasse qu'ils passaient tout les deux.

Cela faisait des années qu'il aimait Dean. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait quitté sa famille pour Stanford. Il exaltait de sa nouvelle liberté les premiers jours puis, le tableau s'était s'assombrit. Il avait ressentis un manque au fond de lui qui lui tordait le ventre constamment. Son frère lui manquait terriblement.

Il pensait d'abord que s'était dû à leur fraternité puis, plus les jours passait, plus il lui manquait cruellement.

Il n'était pas stupide et avait vite compris pourquoi Dean lui avait autant manqué. Il avait facilement mit le doigt dessus. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Dean, son frère qui avait toujours été là pour lui , il l'aimait de tout son cœur, ce frère fort, courageux et brave. Au début, cela avait été dur à admettre. Ils étaient frère. Le mot _inceste _avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête.

Il avait essayé de l'oublier en sortant avec une fille, Jessica. Il l'avait réellement aimée. Elle était belle, gentille, intelligente : la fille parfaite. Il avait commencé à oublier Dean dans ces bras. Ils avaient une belle vie, un avenir ensemble assuré.

Puis, un Dean plus beau que jamais avait un jour apparut au pas de sa porte, ce qui avait fait ressortir ces sentiments de plus belle. La digue que son cœur avait formé avec le temps s'était rompue brusquement, laissant son amour déferler à nouveau. Son frère lui avait demandé de l'aide pour une chasse. Sam avait pertinemment su que s'il franchissait la porte et qu'il allait chasser avec son frère dans l'impala, il aurait du mal à reprendre sa vie normal. Sa vie de non-chasseur sans son frère.

Il avait pourtant réussi, rentrer à_ la maison_, où Jessica l'attendait. Franchir la porte lui avait broyé le cœur mais il devait rester éloigné de son frère. Pour leur bien à tout les deux.

Cependant, le destin n'avait pas été d'accord avec cela. Le démon aux yeux jaunes avait ressurgis et avait tué Jessica. Lorsque la maison brûlait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait plus. Ou peut être ne voulait-il pas comprendre. Les événements lui échappaient, ainsi que ces sentiments. Peut être que disparaître dans les flammes avec Jessica aurait été une solution à ces problèmes. Il avait sérieusement pensé à cette idée, le suicide. Ces pêchés auraient été purgé par les flammes.

Mais Dean était arrivé et l'avait sortit de ce chaos rougeoyant. Dean le sortait toujours des mauvaises situations. Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas cette attention que lui portait son frère.

Repartir à la chasse avec Dean avait été un bon moyen pour oublier, pour se venger, pour faire passer sa colère et sa frustration à travers une arme.

Puis, au fil du temps, il s'était apaisé. Il n'en voulait plus au monde entier. Il avait accepté son amour pour son frère qui restait caché dans un coin de son cœur.

Cependant, Dean ne devait pas savoir. S'il l'apprenait, il fuirait probablement. Non sans lui avoir d'abord mis un crochet dans la mâchoire.

Dean était comme ça, les sentiments l'effrayait et Sam l'acceptait. Chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet du « Comment ça va _vraiment _? » son grand frère fuyait dans un bar, ou autres endroits lugubres.

Si Dean apprenait la réelle nature des sentiments de Sam, sentiments incestueux, leur lien fraternel serait brisé à tout jamais.

Sam s'était donc résolu à aimer en silence et à protéger son frère qui avait toujours été son ange gardien. Lui rendre la pareille était la moindre des choses.

Malgré cette résolution, voir Dean avec ces filles le rendait malheureux, mais s'il pouvait rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il était résolu à souffrir. C'était probablement une forme de masochisme mais Dean le valait bien.

Ces pensées furent coupées par le bruit du choc de sa boisson posée devant lui. La serveuse, une belle rousse sulfureuse soi dit en passant, posait maintenant un verre de whisky devant Dean en se penchant exagérément, mettant son décolleté en avant.

Les yeux verts de Dean qui fixaient le décolleté de la femme se levèrent pour rencontrer le regard de son frère. Il lui fit un clin d'œil joueur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la serveuse en lui faisant un sourire charmeur :

« -Merci beaucoup. Cette charmante créature, a-t-elle un nom ?

-Je m'appelle Cassy. Et vous êtes?

-Dean, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas, Dean, lui dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-Non, je n'hésiterais pas » confirma-t-il.

La serveuse se retourna en faisant voler sa chevelure rousse et retourna au bar dans un déhanchement que Sam trouva exagéré.

Les frères parlèrent peu préférant vider leurs verres aux grandes discutions. Les seuls paroles qu'ils échangèrent étaient sur la chasse. Celles-ci étaient ponctuées des regards de Dean qui allaient vers la serveuse. Sam pinçait les lèvres en faisant mine de ne rien voir.

Après deux bières pour Sam et quatre verres de whisky pour Dean, il se leva avec l'attention d'apprendre à mieux connaître la serveuse et plus si affinité. Enfin plus même s'il n'y avait aucune affinité entre eux. Elle était belle, il était beau, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

« -Je vais nous recommander des boissons, je crois que j'ai tapé dans l'œil de cette chère Cassy. Je vais faire rapidement connaissance histoire de récupérer son numéro. Je reviens vite, promis. Okay ? » il ne laissa pas à Sam le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà partit vers le bar.

Sam serra les poings et regarda son frère bavarder joyeusement avec cette rousse. Il savait déjà comment cette histoire allait finir et il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir davantage. Il voyait les doigts de son frère effleurer la main de la serveuse qui lui rendit cette caresse. Son cœur se serra, jamais Dean n'aura de marque de tendresse de ce genre pour lui... Les rares accolades qu'ils se faisaient était lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait faillit mourir.

Il poussa un profond soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là. Son regard quitta sa montre pour se poser à nouveau sur son frère. Dean n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Il soupira. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, de toute manière qui était-il pour aller à l'encontre des envies de son frère ?

Il posa son seul billet sur la table pour payer ces deux bière, attrapa sa veste et sortit. De toute manière le motel n'était qu'à dix minutes à pied. Avant de franchir la porte, il lança un dernier à Dean, ayant la secrète espérance qu'il le remarque et qu'il vienne. Voyant qu'il se faisait des illusions, il s'engouffra dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, Dean était resté accoudé au bar, sentant le regard brûlant de Sam le fixer. Cette femme était finalement très gentille et ouverte à toute proposition. Il hésitait à aller plus loin et à laisser Sam tout seul. Il l'avait déjà fait quelques fois, et il ne se souvenait pas que son frère lui en avait tenu rigueur.

Mais ce soir, Sam n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette. Il n'avait presque pas parlé alors que c'était souvent le premier à réclamer des moments ensembles autres que la chasse. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots, des banalités sans importance.

Puis, Dean avait finalement décider de fuir cette ambiance morose en allant voir Cassy qui était for sympathique. Il ne pouvait pas changer, il avait pris cette l'habitude d'aller voir des femmes lorsqu'il se sentait mal. Le regard froid de Sam lorsqu'il s'était levé l'avait laissé perplexe. Lui en voulait-il ? Probablement pas... Il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir... Bon ok, il avait menti en disant aller chercher des boissons mais Sam avait compris le double sens n'est-ce pas ?

Soudainement, Dean prit conscience du problème lorsque son regard se posa sur sa montre. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il parlait avec Cassy et plus de vingt minutes qu'ils auraient dû rentrer. Il l'avait promis à Sam.

C'était donc pour ça, le regard froid. Ils avaient dépassés l'heure limité et Dean était partis avec la serveuse. Heureux de cette prise de conscience et de pouvoir tenir sa promesse, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table où était Sam. Où était censé être Sam car oui, il avait disparu. Il était simplement partis sans lui.

Cette réalité lui fit mal pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il n'avait pas tenus sa promesse envers Sam alors qu'un Winchester tient toujours ces promesses. Deuxièmement, de savoir que son frère était partit comme un voleur sans l'informer montrait un certain désintéressement de sa part.

Dean prit donc la décision de rattraper son frère. Il congédia poliment la serveuse et sortit rapidement en bousculant quelques clients. Peu importe. Il fallait qu'il rattrape Sam.

Arriver sous les néons clignotant, il fit une pause et regarda aux alentours. Sam ne devait pas être sortit depuis bien longtemps. Ne voyant pas son frère aux alentours, il partit en direction du motel en courant.

Il devait rattraper Sam avant que celui-ci n'arrive. C'était pour Dean une certaine manière de s'excuser.

Arrivé à un tournant, il vit enfin la silhouette de son frère faiblement éclairée par la lueur blafarde des lampadaires. Celui-ci semblait absorbé par quelque chose sur le mur, une affiche déduisit Dean en s'approchant. Tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarquait même pas sa présence. Mais où était passé ces réflexes de chasseur ?

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Sam le remarqua enfin. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Dean non plus. Ce dernier savait pourtant que s'était à lui de s'excuser et donc, d'engager la conversation.

«-Sammy, dit il simplement.

-Sam » rétorqua le concerné.

Très bien, son frère ne voulait décidément pas lui simplifier les choses. Il ne semblait pourtant pas en colère, plus... résigné.

« -T'aurais pus m'attendre avant de partir, l'accusa Dean.

-Tu étais en charmante compagnie, répondit simplement Sam.

-Au moins me prévenir ! Je t'avais promis qu'on rentrerait ensemble et toi tu te barres tout seul. »

Sam ne répondit pas. Il baissa simplement les yeux.

« -Ok, c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Dean.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'en ai aucun. Je t'avais dit que j'étais fatigué et que je ne resterais pas longtemps. Tu avais trouvé une bonne compagnie pour terminer la soirée alors je suis rentré. Ni plus ni moins »

Il était clairement résigné, mais Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cela lui donnait envie de l'attraper par le col et de le secouer pour le réveiller. Il lui avait promis de rentrer avec lui non ? Il aurait simplement put lui rappeler l'heure et il serait rentré.

« -Je t'avais promis qu'on rentrerait ensemble, bon sang ! T'avais juste à passer me voir avant de partir et je serais venu. Une promesse est une promesse Sam, fais moi confiance un peu ! »

Sam grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe que Dean ne comprit pas. Le peu de confiance que lui témoignait son frère commençait à l'agacer.

-T'as dis quoi ? lui demanda sèchement Dean.

-Rien, ce n'est pas important. Je vais rentrer ok ? répondit Sam en se retournant. Dean le rattrapa par son épaule non blessée.

-Répète ce que t'as marmonné comme un petit vieux, lui ordonna-t-il. Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Bon, très bien. Je disais que cette promesse tu l'as fais à chaque fois qu'on sort tout les deux et tu ne la tiens jamais ! Je ne suis pas stupide, Dean ! A chaque fois, je dis bien CHAQUE FOIS, tu me laisses tout seul pour aller voir je ne sais quelle femme, et d'ailleurs, je m'en tape. J'ai compris que c'était chiant pour toi de sortir avec ton frère, et je le conçois parfaitement. Seulement, j'apprécierais que tu me le dises clairement, au lieu de me traîner dans des bars pour me laisser seul au final et...

-Je ne...

-Laisse moi finir, Dean. J'aimerais un peu d'honnêteté de ta part. Je commence vraiment à avoir du mal à te cerner alors qu'avant je te connaissais mieux que quiconque ! Sérieusement, Dean, sois honnête avec moi,pour une fois. Si tu n'as pas envie qu'on sorte boire un verre ensemble, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Dis le moins clairement ! Inutile de me traîner avec toi juste par bonté d'âme ! Fais ta vie, je ferais la mienne. Si tu culpabilises de me laisser seul dans notre motel, il n'y a pas de problème non plus. Mon ordinateur est d'une compagnie agréable, et je préfère clairement rester avec lui que de me retrouver seul comme un con à rentrer à pied. D'ailleurs je me souviens de la fois où j'ai dû faire une demi-heure à pied sous la pluie parce que t'étais partis avec la voiture ! Le lendemain j'étais malade comme un chien mais je ne t'ai fais aucune remarque! Je me suis dis que c'était normal, que c'est ta façon d'être et que j'y pouvait rien, mais là, là c'est la goutte d'eau. Je ne sais pas si c'est ma blessure, la fatigue, le stress ou alors ta remarque mais faut que sa sorte ok ?! On laisse tomber les sorties comme les parfaits frangins que nous ne sommes pas ! Maintenant on chasse ensembles et en dehors des chasses, chacun fait sa vie. Je reste à faire des recherches, tu vas faire ce qu'il te chante, où ça te chante ! J'en ai marre que nos sorties à deux finissent toujours en moi restant seul comme un con ! Merde !

-Sammy... »

Dean était incapable de répondre autre chose. Sam lui en voulait vraiment. Et ce n'était encore qu'un euphémisme. Mais ce discours avait eu le mérite de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses du point de vue de son frère. Pour lui, ils sortaient, buvaient un peu, il partait fricoter avec une fille et point. Il se rendit compte de toutes les fois où Sam était rentré seul, après la promesse de le raccompagner. Cette promesse. Celle qu'il ne tenait jamais.

Il comprenait maintenant. Et il devait s'excuser. Il ne supporterait pas que leur relation fraternel soit réduite à une relation de collègue de travail. Il ne savait pas à quel moment leur relation avait commencé à se dégrader mais il devait réparer cela.

Il ne supportait pas la colère sourde qu'il pouvait voir briller dans les yeux de son frère,elle lui glaçait le cœur. Il était perdu et avait peur. Oui, Dean avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Peur de perdre son frère alors qu'il s'était toujours battu pour rester à ces côtés.

Les yeux de Dean se posait partout où ils échappaient au regard brûlant de Sam. Du mégot de clope perdu dans le caniveau à l'affiche qui annonçait la venu d'une fête foraine dans la ville.

« -Sam... Je suis désolé... Vraiment... » Dean ne trouvait pas quoi dire, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Il fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Celle qu'il ne faisait jamais car elle représentait une faiblesse à ces yeux d'homme.

Il enlaça brusquement Sam, comme un noyé essaye de se raccrocher à une bouée. Il enroula ses bras autours des épaules de son frère et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Sam ne fit pas mine de vouloir rendre l'étreinte.

Dean ne voulait pas perdre son petit frère, son Sammy. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son frère. Parler en ayant le visage cacher dans le cou de son frère était beaucoup plus facile que de fixes ces yeux accusateurs.

«-J'ai... j'ai toujours été nul pour ça... Parler sentiment, ironisa Dean, Je m'en veux vraiment, Sammy, et mes excuses sont sincères. J'ai agis comme un con et je m'en rend bien compte. Je ne savais pas... je n'avais jamais vu les choses de ton point de vu... Enfin je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé tu me diras... Mais tu as raisons. Je vais essayé d'être sincère au maximum pour une fois. En réalité, j'adore nos sorties, j'adore lorsqu'on rigole comme si toutes ces conneries de la chasse n'étaient pas réelles. Mais en ce moment, il y a de plus en plus de tension entre nous... je le sens, tu sais ? Que c'est pas comme avant. Est-ce toi qui a changé, ou moi ? Peu importe. Je veux que l'on rigole comme avant, Sammy ! Que tout redeviennent aussi simple !

-Si tu aimais tant nos sorties, comme tu dis, pourquoi à la fin je me retrouve toujours tout seul avec ma bière?

-Je suppose que c'est ma façon d'être, comme tu l'as dis... Draguer une fille est comme boire une bière pour moi. C'est dans ma logique. Mais je te promet, je te promet Sammy que je ne te laisserais plus. Et cette promesse, je la tiendrais parce que nous sommes frère et que je veux réellement que tout redevienne comme avant »

A la fin de son discours, Dean s'était éloigné pour pouvoir regarder Sam dans les yeux. Pour qu'il puisse voir la sincérité de ces paroles.

Il y eu un instant de blanc après ces mots. Dean avait toujours ces bras autours des épaules de Sam qui lui, fronçait les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à sonder la véracité des paroles de Dean.

Puis, ses bras se refermèrent finalement autour de son grand frère. La crise était passée.

Les deux frères restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes, profitant de ce contact qui était si rare. Leur cœur battait la chamade tandis que leur véritable sentiment ressortait.

Cependant, Sam était toujours résigné à ne rien dire à son frère de son amour. Une crise était passée, il ne voulait pas en créer une autre. Que leur lien fraternel soit réparé comme avant lui suffisait largement. Il savait que cela prendrait du temps mais qu'ils y réussiraient.

Dans la tête de Dean, c'était tout autre chose. Il avait réellement eu peur de perdre l'affection de son petit frère. Il savait que des non dits pouvaient facilement détruire une relation et le secret qu'il cachait était bien trop lourd à porter. A un moment ou à un autre, il se trahirait, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas avouer ces sentiments à Sam sur un coup de tête. Après avoir fait sa promesse de tout faire pour que leur lien ne se dégrade plus, les yeux perdus de Sam lui avait donné envie de l'embrasser, de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes puis, de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Évidemment, il savait que Sam aurait mal prit cette soudaine spontanéité de sa part. Il s'était donc contenté de l'accolade qui malgré tout avait fait apparaître des papillons dans son ventre. L'odeur de Sam, la douceur de ces cheveux, ces bras autours de lui l'avait rendu fous. Il se sentait comme un adolescent qui découvrait l'amour pour la première fois. Peut être était-ce vraiment le cas ? Sam avait toujours été la seule chose qui l'importait dans la vie et il le resterait.

Il devait tout lui avouer. Qui vivra verra. Peut être que Sam comprendrait, peut être qu'il lui en voudrait, peu importe. S'il lui en voulait, il le poursuivra à travers l'Amérique pour se faire pardonner. Il était prêt à tout pour son petit frère, foi de Winchester.

Il inspira longuement l'odeur naturelle de son frère, ouvra les yeux, et s'écarta doucement de lui. Ces yeux se posèrent alors sur l'affiche qui annonçait la fête foraine. Tout un plan se mit en place dans sa tête. Il savait comment avouer son amour à son frère.

C'est le cœur battant la chamade qu'il entama son plan.

« -Bien, comme je veux vraiment qu'on redevienne les frères qu'on était, je vais te le prouver. Allons à cette fête foraine. »

Un silence suivit cette réplique. Sam ne réagissait pas ce qui ne rassurait pas Dean. La main de la peur commençait à serrer douloureusement son ventre.

« Allez Sammy, ce sera sympas ! Continua-t-il.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois aussi, répondit son frère soupçonneux.

-Oui, bon. Il n'y a pas grand risque que je rencontre des filles non accompagnées à une fête foraine, et je sais me tenir tu sais » plaisanta-t-il.

-Les fêtes foraine c'est pour les gamins.

-Justement, regarde moi ! répondit Dean avec un grand sourire.

Sam réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir, à part quand l'un d'entre eux était en danger. Seulement là, il avait extrêmement du mal à départager le pour du contre.

Dean était stupide et l'avait fait souffrir, certes. Mais le discours de son grand frère avait été réellement sincère, il avait pus lire dans ces yeux l'affection qu'il lui portait, comme il aurait aimé que ce soit plus. Si Dean était réellement sincère, il ne risquait pas grand chose et puis, il avait toujours rêvé de retourner à la fête foraine. La première fois qu'il y était allé était avec Jessica et il avait passé l'une des meilleurs soirée de sa vie.

Quand il avait vu cette affiche dans la rue, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de replonger dans ces souvenirs et, secrètement, s'imaginer y aller avec Dean.

Au pire, si la soirée se déroulait mal, il pourrait noyer son chagrin dans de la barbe à papa.

« -Ok, allons-y, acquiesça-t-il finalement.

-Génial ! C'est partit alors ! C'est part là ! » s'exclama Dean en attrapant le poignet de son frère pour le forcer à le suivre.

En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la fête foraine mais il savourait le contact de la douce peau du poignet de son frère.

Frère dont les yeux faisaient la navette entre la tête de Dean et son poignet emprisonné. Ce contact était une torture mais il le savoura de part sa rareté.

Puis, Dean finit par le lâcher à son plus grand regret. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence. Pas ce silence tendu auquel ils étaient habitués, mais un silence paisible, ils étaient bien ensembles sans avoir besoin de parler.

Après une vingtaine de minute à déambuler dans cette ville (ils avaient probablement dû tourner en rond), ils arrivèrent enfin à la fête foraine. Ils avaient retrouvé leur chemin grâce au bruit qu'elle dégageait.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la masse uniforme que formait les joyeux participant de cette fête. Sam avait la tête qui tournait de tout les côtés, il voulait tout voir (sa grande taille aidant).

Dean ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait vu son petit frère avec autant d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Il adorait voir cette étincelle brillante que provoquait la joie. Il ne savait plus quand avait été la dernière fois où il l'avait vue.

Il réfléchissait aux attractions qu'ils pourraient faire et qui plairait à Sam. Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à reprendre de l'argent après le bar. Il n'avait que de quoi payer deux ou trois attractions et il était hors de question que Sam paie. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé ? Pire qu'un môme... à peine il l'avait lâcher des yeux qu'il était partis se perdre dans la foule.

Dean se fraya un passage à travers celle-ci. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'était pourtant pas bien difficile de le repérer, sa tête se détachait de la foule.

Après avoir difficilement atteint une allée moins fréquentée, il le vit devant un stand de barbe à papa. Qui l'eut crut ? Il bavait presque à moitié devant, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire attendrit sur le visage de Dean.

Il rejoignit son frère et attrapa sa main. Hors de question de le perdre à nouveau. Enfin c'était l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour justifier le geste si jamais son frère se posait des questions. Celui-ci ne sembla pas noter le contact et gardait les yeux fixés sur la vieille dame qui faisait tourner un bâtonnet dans la casserole remplit de sucre filé, comme s'il était hypnotisé.

« -T'en veux une ?lui demanda Dean alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Tu m'en payerais une? J'ai passé tout mon argent dans mes pauvres bières...avoua piteusement Sam.

-Bien sur, à condition qu'on la partage. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup d'argent non plus et il faut en garder quand même pour les attractions ».

Les yeux de Sam reprirent cet éclat de joie qui réchauffait le cœur de Dean. Il paya la vieille foraine qui lui remit l'énorme friandise rose, qu'il remit de nouveau à son frère.

Ils partirent s'asseoir sur un muret de vieilles pierres où il n'y avait personne pour savourer ce crime nutritionnel. Sam se jeta dessus à pleines mains. En pas moins de cinq minutes il s'en était mis de partout. De son côté, Dean n'en prenait que de temps à autres du bout des doigts, il ne tenait pas à se salir les mains.

Pendant leur dégustation, ils comptèrent leur maigre argent et décidèrent des attractions qu'ils voulaient faire. Tout d'abord, la maison de l'horreur. On n'allait jamais à une fête foraine sans passer par la maison de l'horreur, c'était un crime. Il y avait ensuite des montagnes russes que Sam voulait a-bso-lu-ment essayer. Dean avait été réticent à l'idée mais si cela faisait plaisir à Sam...

Ces deux attractions à elles seules flambait l'argent qu'il avait épargné du bar.

Après avoir finit la barbe à papa, les frères se levèrent avec l'attention d'aller à la maison de l'horreur mais Dean remarqua que Sam avait du sucre rose au coin de la bouche.

Il s'arma donc de son pouce et effleura la commissure des lèvres de son frère. Il s'étonnait lui même de la témérité de son geste. Il pu voir une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues de son frère à son plus grand ravissement. Sam était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il était gêné.

Faisant comme si ce geste était normal, il lécha son pouce et se tourna avec l'intention d'aller à la maison de l'horreur. Il savait que son frère le suivrait. S'il s'était retourné pour le vérifier, il aurait pu voir Sam passer rêveusement sa main là où son pouce l'avait caressé. Celui-ci reprit rapidement ces esprits en s'ébrouant et partit à la suite de son frère.

Arrivés à leur destination, Dean paya les places et les frères prirent place dans un wagonnet. Les suivants furent rapidement remplit et dans un crissement de vieille ferraille, le convoi s'ébranla.

Pendant que les personnes normalement constituées criaient de terreur ou simplement de surprise, les deux frères critiquaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient en riant. Sérieusement, lorsque l'on décapitait une tête, elle ne volait pas aussi loin ! Et ces vieilles sorcières étaient vraiment ridicules avec leurs vieilles verrues. Les trois quarts des sorciers qu'ils avaient rencontré avaient au moins le mérite d'avoir un minimum de classe et de beauté.

Malheureusement, l'attraction tourna au vinaigre. Après la salle où se trouvait des espèces d'ours-chien-loup garous, les frères n'avaient pas pu le définir, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit éclairée par une faible lumière rouge. Le wagon s'arrêta au milieu de boites fermées ensanglantée. Du faux sang peu réaliste remarquèrent les Winchester.

Puis, après quelques angoissantes secondes d'attentes, des clowns surgirent des boites. Ceux-ci avaient un sourire terrifiant montrant toutes leurs dents pointues d'où pendaient quelques morceaux de chaires. Leurs grands yeux mis en valeur par leur épais maquillage reflétait la faible lumière rouge, leur donnant un effet maléfique.

Dean pu sentir son frère se raidir contre lui. Mince. De toutes les maisons d'horreurs qui existaient, il fallait qu'ils tombent sur celle avec les clowns. Génial. Et cette saloperie de wagon qui ne voulait pas avancer.

Il tourna les yeux vers Sam. Celui-ci avait les lèvres pincées, ces mains serrées contre les bords du chariot avaient les jointures qui blanchissaient et ils avaient les yeux qui naviguaient entre chaque clowns de la pièce.

Bon, l'idée d'avoir voulu faire plaisir à Sam était ratée, un vrai fiasco. Enfin, dans un coin de son esprit, Dean se disait que ce n'était pas pour le pire.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère en souriant, pour lui montrer qu'il le protégerait quoiqu'il se passe. Sam lui renvoya un regard apeuré avant de fixer à nouveau le clown surplombant la porte qui portait une tronçonneuse.

Dean remonta sa main le long du cou de son frère et la logea dans ces cheveux. Il entama un mouvement circulaire avec son pouce, lui massant doucement le cuir chevelu. Ce geste, il l'avait souvent fait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que Sam faisait des cauchemars mais là, il avait une tout autre signification.

Sam se détendait petit à petit sous la caresse de son frère qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour cacher la rougeur qui montait sur ces joues. Les clowns lui semblaient maintenant bien dérisoire, son frère était là et le rassurait. Son amour avait prit le dessus sur sa peur.

Comme si le wagon l'avait compris, il se remit en route jusqu'à la suite de l'attraction.

Dean n'enleva pas sa main des cheveux châtain de son frère pour autant. Elle resta logée à sa place jusqu'à la sortie de la maison.

Lorsqu'il sortit du wagon Dean du récupérer sa main, au grand regret de son frère. Sam ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Ok, Dean lui avait promis de tout faire pour rétablir leur lien fraternel mais là, il en faisait peut être un peu trop, non ? Les effleurements, ils les avaient tous sentis et il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

A chaque fois que Dean le touchait innocemment, il avait le cœur qui s'envolait, le ventre qui se tordait et les mains qui devenaient moites. C'était mal.

Cette soirée devenait une torture car Dean semblait bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher avec toutes ces attentions _fraternelles_. Oui, Sam ne devait pas oublier que son frère faisait tout cela pour regagner son affection. Affection qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment perdu.

Dean coupa ces pensées en l'attrapant par la main et en le traînant à travers la foule vers les montagnes russes. Oui, cette soirée était une véritable torture mais en même temps la plus belle de toute sa vie. Si seulement ils étaient venus ici en étant plus que des frères... Ils auraient partagé une pomme d'amour, se seraient embrassés sur la grande roue et... Mais à quoi pensait il ?! Dean était son frère, bordel ! Ces fantasmes étaient grotesques et malsains. Il rangea ces sentiments malsains et s'installaient dans un wagon des montagnes russes. Il espérait que la barbe à papa n'allait pas remonter.

L'attraction finit, Sam se mit en tête qu'ils allaient rentrer, boire une bière et se coucher. Ni plus, ni moins. Mais c'était sans compter sur le plan que Dean avait élaboré en début de soirée.

Il avait menti en disant ne plus avoir d'argent, en réalité il lui restait de quoi payer l'attraction du tir à la carabine. N'ayant aucun doute sur ces capacités de chasseur, il savait qu'il ferait mouche à chaque fois et qu'il gagnerait le gros lot, c'est à dire pouvoir choisir n'importe quel objet dans le stand. Cet objet, il l'avait déjà choisi lorsqu'il était passé devant avec Sam.

C'était un gros nounours marron (maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se rendait compte que la fourrure de l'ours avait la couleur des cheveux de son frère) qui avait l'air incroyablement doux. Celui-ci avait des billes bleues claires en guise de yeux ce qui lui donnait un regard bienveillant. Entre ces deux courts bras terminés par des coussinets roses se trouvait un écriteau blanc en forme de cœur. On pouvait y lire « je t'aime ».

Ces trois mots que Dean n'était pas prêt à dire à son frère mais prêt à lui montrer. Il voulait que Sam apprenne tout l'amour qu'il lui portait sans avoir à mettre des mots dessus. Lui dire ces mots en lui tenant les mains et en le regardant était horriblement niaiseux.

Dean aimait son frère mais cela ne changeait pas qui il était et les difficultés qu'il avait lorsqu'il venait à parler de sentiments.

Il espérait vraiment que Sam réagirait bien à cette annonce... quel frère normalement constitué réagirait bien à cela ? Peut être qu'avec le temps, il l'accepterait et apprendrait à l'aimer autrement que comme un frère... ? Non. C'était égoïste de penser comme cela.

Peut être que Sam l'aimait déjà autrement que comme un frère... Dean avait remarquer les légers rougissements qui passaient sur ces joues qu'il avait vainement tenté de cacher. Peut être que son amour sera réciproque... ?

Ou alors cette histoire se terminera avec un nez cassé et avec un Sam repartant loin de lui. Dean ne laisserai jamais cela arriver.

Quelles que soit les issues de sa déclaration, il devait la faire. Pour le bien de sa santé mentale, pour le bien de leur relation. Il n'y aura plus de mensonges et cela ne sera pas pour le pire. Enfin il l'espérait.

« -Eh, Sammy ! Il me reste de quoi payer un essai à ce stand de tir ! T'es tenté d'admirer la dextérité de ton frère à la carabine ?

-Ahah ! Ce ne sera pas du jeu, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas te louper. Tu arnaques ce pauvre vendeur... plaisanta Sam.

-Ils nous ont arnaqués les premiers. Je suis ruiné. Je peux bien compenser cela avec un de leur lot non ? » fit remarquer Dean sur un ton dramatique.

Satisfait de sa logique, ce dernier paya son essai. Il gagnait le gros lot s'il arrivait à éclater trois ballons. Pour lui, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ces lèvres.

Il fit tourner la carabine entre ces mains avant d'enchaîner rapidement trois ballons sous les yeux effrayés du forain. Celui-ci avait sûrement crût voir sa dernière heure arriver.

Dean se retourna et lança un sourire éblouissant à son frère qui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers une attraction où des enfants criaient.

L'aîné des Winchester en profita pour récupérer sa récompense. Sam avait toujours la tête tournée. Dean attira son attention en lui tapotant l'épaule puis, lui tendit l'ours le cœur battant. Sam le considéra un instant avant de rapporter un regard étonné sur son frère.

« -C'est...Mignon. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les peluches... surtout les ours... marrons... lui dit Sam en cherchant ces mots.

-Elle est pour toi grand bêta »

Sam reconsidéra la peluche. Là, il était perdu. Son frère lui offrait un ours en peluche portant un écriteau «je t'aime ». Dean avait perdu les pédales. Il avait vraiment pris à cœur le fait de rétablir leur vieille relation. Peut être un peu trop et cela faisait peur à Sam. Si Dean continuait dans cette direction, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le chopper par la veste et de l'embrasser à en perdre la raison. Et cela, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Sam avait toujours su raisonner avec logique, ces études dans le droit l'y avait aidé mais là, il ne savait que faire. Demander à son frère de s'expliquer ? Non. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Avouer son trouble ? Ahah, la bonne blague. S'enfuir ? Non. Dean se demanderait quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

Il fut coupé dans ces pensées par des paroles troublantes venant de son frère.

«-Les mots dessus... ils sont sincères, je les pense. Vraiment, continua Dean qui était effrayé de la non réaction de son frère.

-Christo...? Murmura Sam complètement perdu.

-Je ne suis pas possédé Sammy... J'aimerai te dire ces mots pour que tu arrives à me croire mais tu sais, moi, les sentiments... »

Sam lui répondit en lui envoyant une bonne rasade d'eau bénite à la figure.

« -Sammy... murmura tristement Dean.

-Je... Besoin... Euh... Toilette ! » bégaya Sam en partant à grand pas.

Il avait choisi l'option de la fuite. Mince mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Il y avait moins d'une heure il comptait fricoter avec une serveuse et là il lui offrait une peluche pour lui avouer son amour. Amour fraternel ou amour avec un grand A d'ailleurs? Rah ! Sam ne savait plus où il en était. Son frère était un vrai paradoxe ambulant.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il était arrivé derrière une attraction défaillante où il n'y avait donc personne. Un lampadaire était le seul témoin de la panique de Sam. Il posa ces mains sur ces genoux et souffla un grand coup. Bien, il avait réussi à reprendre continence. Maintenant étape numéro deux, analyser les actions de Dean.

Il ne put continuer de penser car la main du concerné s'était abattue sur son épaule blessée. A sa grimace, Dean la retira vivement.

« -Sammy, écoute... » gémit-il.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Il s'était attendu à une réaction de cette sorte de la part de Sam mais c'était tout de même douloureux... Le voir fuir... Rien que de l'avoir vu lui tourner le dos lui avait brisé le cœur. Il devait se rattraper, même s'il devait piétiner ces sentiments pour que Sam reste à ces côtés en tant que frère, il le ferait. Il était prêt à tout.

« -Je sais que ça doit être difficile d'avaler ça... Que ton frère ressente _ça _(il cracha ce mot) pour toi c'est... mal. Je m'en rend bien compte et je te jure que j'ai tout fais pour essayer d'oublier mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. C'est trop fort, trop intense. Depuis que nous sommes gosses tu es ma raison de vivre ! Te savoir loin de moi lorsque tu nous avais quitté m'avais fendu le cœur alors c'est pour ça que je voulais te le dire. Je voulais que tu saches ce que je ressente pour toi, qu'il n'y est plus de secrets entre nous qui puisse nous séparer. Je sais que ça te dégoûte et je suis prêt à essayer d'oublier _ça_ si tu ne m'abandonnes pas... S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas... » Sa voix se brisa après se long discours et sa tête s'abaissa. Il était un peu essoufflé d'avoir autant parlé. Ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, c'était le stoïcisme de Sam.

Celui-ci avait de l'air de réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il allait faire. Et Dean le savait parfaitement, il allait partir. Cette réalité l'ébranla. Il n'y avait pas moins de cinq minutes, il était prêt à tout et maintenant... Il était simplement ébranlé. Il sentit une douloureuse boule se former dans sa gorge. Il laissa tomber l'ours qu'il tenait toujours par l'une de ces pattes et partit. Il ne voulait plus imposer sa présence à son frère.

Frère qui maintenant commençait à comprendre. Dean l'aimait. Il l'aimait d'amour. Son cœur se gonfla à cette pensée. Ces sentiments étaient probablement réciproques mais il devait être sur que ce n'était pas un quiproquo dû ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Il ramassa donc l'ours, l'épousseta de tout les confettis qu'il avait récolté par terre et le serra contre lui. Il releva les yeux et vit son frère qui commençait à se fondre dans la foule. Il partit donc rapidement à sa poursuite.

Une seule pensée monopolisait son cerveau, son désir de savoir la vérité.

Il finit par rattraper Dean vers la sortit du parc.

«-Dean ! Dean ! » l'appela-t-il.

Bon, il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de s'arrêter. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas de gré, se sera de force. Il l'attrapa donc par la manche de sa veste et le retourna brutalement.

« -Dean... »

Celui-ci pleurait. Pas de grand sanglot ni de crise de larme hystérique, il avait juste une unique larme qui perlait sur sa joue.

Cette larme tordit le ventre de Sam. Il savait que son frère ne pleurait que rarement, il pouvait compter ces rares fois sur les doigts d'une main. Mais là, il pleurait à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait le permettre.

Dean essuya rageusement cette larme traîtresse avec la manche de sa veste. Il détestait se montrer faible, surtout devant Sam. Et il l'avait suffisamment été durant cette soirée.

« -Écoute Dean... commença Sam.

-Non écoute, toi Sam. Je suis désolé ok ? C'était stupide de ma part de dire tout ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je pensais que...

-Ta peluche, je l'adore, Dean, le coupa Sam.

-Je pensais qu'en te disant la vérité ça allait aller mieux, que ça allait enlever un poids de mes épaules mais je me suis royalement trompé. C'était stupide et...

-Dean... soupira Sam.

- Et si t'avais envie de me coller une droite je pourrais comprendre, enfin, ceci dit j'aimerais quand même que tu évites le nez parce que ça fait un mal de chien et... » monologua Dean en ignorant son frère.

Sam lui tendit donc la peluche. Tient, Dean semblait enfin remarquer qu'il l'avait ramassée. Celui-ci leva des yeux incompréhensifs.

« -Ta peluche. Je te la rend, lui dit simplement Sam en la lui fourrant dans les mains.

-...

-Je pense également les mots qui sont marqués dessus, Dean. Et je ne vois aucun problème à te les dire. Ça fait longtemps que je ressens ça. Je t'aime, Dean. Je t'aime d'amour, termina Sam en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Sammy... »murmura Dean avant de l'enlacer brusquement.

Les mains de Sam contenant toujours la peluche se logèrent dans le cou de son frère, répondant bien volontiers à l'étreinte. Quelques minutes passèrent, peut être des heures ? La notion d'horaire leurs étaient égale. Certains passants les regardaient d'un air réprobateur mais qu'importe ? Ils étaient heureux, leur amour était réciproque.

Bientôt leur bouche se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent.

Leur premier baiser. Certes, il était maladroit mais il déclencha un feu d'artifice dans le ventre de chacun des deux frères. Il avait un goût d'interdit, d'amour pure, de passion. Les mains s'égarèrent dans les cheveux, puis sur les flancs, et enfin sous les vestes. Leur baiser ce stoppa et ils se jetèrent un regard remplit de passion, sachant comment se déroulerait la fin de leur soirée.

Dans la tête des frères se trouvaient toujours le mot « inceste » tapi dans un coin. Tant pis, au diable le fait qu'il soit frère. Qui s'en souciait ? Bobby ? Il serait heureux de les savoir heureux. Leurs ennemis ? Qu'est ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre ? De toute façon ils allaient mourir dans un avenir proche.

Les frères Winchester étaient réuni, les frères Winchester étaient heureux, les frères Winchester allaient reprendre la chasse plus efficacement que jamais.


End file.
